Destiny: House of the Banished
by KeyAmongHearts
Summary: Syleos was once a Officer of the House of Devils, until he failed a important mission which was seemingly impossible, which led to his banishment and the loss of his friends...Yet this event would lead to his new rise, a Rise of a new house one where all Races are welcomed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Destiny, except my Oc's all credit goes to Bungie...**

Destiny: House of the Banished

Chapter 1: Before my Rise...

"I once came face to face with Defeat, It only led to the better" Captain Syleos, Fallen Commander HoD

I was the treasure or the Secret weapon of the Devil's, I was born a Expert at what I do...Hunt, Lead, and Kill. My skills flourished amongst my House, and even earned me high in the ranks. I was the go to when the Hive proved a threat, and the cure to loss. A right hand to the Kell, and a Strategist at best. But she stole it from me, and now I thank her for an odd reason why Omnigul?

What happened was unexpected, we were prepared at best and ready to take on the Hive and it's Commander, Omnigul. The battle was headed in our direction with the help of the wolves forcing the Hive back was no problem, all we had to do was finish her off yet. Her sorcery proved to be on a much higher level then anyone of our allies, she wiped us up and killed a large amount of us with just the few troops she had and a strategy none could see through...Not even I was enough to stop her, we Lost and this defeat angered my Kell to the point to where he would punish the ones who failed him, by either Killing them or a banishment if your lucky.

Unfortunately it was only few who got Banishment over death, and yet these warriors weren't strong enough to survive the wastelands alone...except for me I was the only one who could, but who knew it would lead to me being allied with the Hive and worse of all with the one who defeated me...Omnigul.

Just like a Sunsinger she Resurrected me, and gave me power. I became her special warrior, and the leader of some of the Hives strongest.

* * *

1 Hour after banishment

I found myself awaken slowly in the Rusted yards, terribly wounded and laying on my side with hands tied behind my back with a Metal wire...My vision was blurry and I could only make out the figure of my dead allies...

 _I Can't move, I Can't even speak...help me it hurts make it go away please...Why can't I just die, why?_

My eyes would trail around at my surroundings, and even with my current weak vision I managed to make out a figure...it was just hovering above me, staring at me with cold eyes. with as much as I wanted it to end, it wouldn't happen.

My Vision would slowly clear up, and I could finally make her appearance out...It was Omnigul, all alone and just smiling as she saw me.

"W-why..." I asked her struggling to speak with the little breath I had

She would respond with a simple laugh, before lowering herself to my level."I have gained quite the interest in you... you are indeed strong." She then said

"P-please end me..." I begged her, and reached out to her with my hand. It was what I wanted at the time, I just hated to see my allies dead before me

She would shake her head,"Not quite yet, I want to ask you of something..." she said

I stared at her, as I was unable to respond correctly

"Why did they do it to you, no one deserves a punishment as high as that...It's wrong and cruel" Omnigul said and grabbed my hand

I began to drift off, once again everything was to blur up and fade into a black...to which I then would faint from bloodlost...

* * *

Once again I would awaken, only this time I wasn't weak and inside of the Rusted Yards...No I was inside of some strange cave of some sort...it was Dark and damp, with very few water spots..My wounds were healed, and bandaged up by strange black sludge on the wound.

"Up are we?" A voice asked as suddenly in front of me appeared her...Omnigul

"It's you, that damn Wizard." I clutched a fist tightly and looked away"Why don't you kill me already?"

"You never answered me, Instead you passed out..." She said sighing,"So how about we give this another chance, eh?"

I hadn't much of a Choice anyway, at this time I was willing to do anything to just die.

"Here goes, why we're you banished?" She asked

I hesitated to respond, but I would anyway."Because I failed the Kell, failed to kill you..." I would respond with

Omnigul laughed,"Thats a rough punishment, he should of known what I was capable of..." slowly she would form a Arc bolt casting in her hands, she was preparing to end me...finally

"One more question, if somehow you could be brought back to power would you take it..." She asked

Brought back to power?

"I don't see why I wouldn't..." I answered Closing my eyes, and ready to accept my fate.

"Great, because I'm willing to do that for you..."

My eyes opened wide, to see she stopped casting and appeared to be holding her hand out to me...Was she trying to recruit me!?

 **(No this is not Oc x Omnigul, don't even think about it! Lol anyway leave a review positive or negative, I will read it... I just want to know how it was)**


End file.
